The Next Chapter
by CrazyAuthoress225
Summary: The ninja have defeated the overlord and everything is just peachy with Jay and Nya's wedding coming up.But when Jay's sister Robin makes a surprise appearance and a new prophecy becomes known things become hectic once more.Are the ninja ready for the chaos brought by the new girls and their dragons or will they be overwhelmed.Things will get fluffy by chapter 10.No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first fanfics along with a warriors fanfic I am also writing. This is set after the final episode of season two. Just to clarify I do not own ninjago or the characters. I just own the plot of this story as well as my OCs Robin, Amber, Nova, Sarre, and Aaron. This will be from multiple peoples POVs. Now just now that I typed these in advance before posting them so right now I have like twenty something chapters written. So if I make some reference to school please know that I'm not actually in school.**

JAY'S POV

"There, done." It has been six months since us ninja defeated the Overlord and peace has returned to Ninjago. Dr. Julian and I have just finished the final repairs to the Destiny's Bounty. In the time since the overlords defeat us ninja have rebuilt the monestary, made a bridge from ninjago to the formerly dark island, cleaned up all the destruction, and we're about to open a new ninja school to train new ninja. Not to mention Nya and I are going to get married in a week. Everything is perfect. Except for I haven't heard from my sister in years. The others don't even know I have a sister. I had been hopeing that she would show up before the wedding but so far there has been no such luck.

I run out of the bridge of the ship and jump over the side into the new monestary. I walk up to zane and say, "its done. Where's your dad?" Zane and Dr. Julian have both moved into the monestary where zane will be new ninja instructor in place of sensei Wu who now lives out in the country with his brother, garmadon, Misako and Lloyd.

"He's in his room working on a new android to keep me company when he passes. It sure took a beating since with even you and my dad working on it it took six months to repair. I think its agreed my dad should never fly it again," he says referring to the ship.

"Agreed. I'm not even sure he would want to fly it again. Well I shoud go see if nya needs help with the wedding arrangements." Nya and I were in temperary residence at the monestary while we save up money to buy our own place. I walk to nya's room to see her looking at flower arrangements. "Hey need any help."

"No I just need to figure out who's gonna be my bridesmaid. I've never had any real close friends that were girls let alone any my age. It would be kinda awkward to have your mom or Misako be my bridesmaids. If only me or you had a sister." Inside I mentally face palm my self . Of course nya would need a bridesmaid. Again I find myself thinking about my sister. I mean its not like I meant to keep her a secret. It just never came up. Well I can't just stand here acting ignorant.

"Actually Nya I need to tell you some thing. Its kinda hard to say but I'm not an only child." She just sits there staring at me at the sudden confession. I have to say something. Things are going into an awkward silence. "What I mean is I have a sister. Sorry I haven't told you its just I haven't seen her in years and its not exactly the sort of thing that just pops up in a conversation. 'Hey Nya. Hows it going. I have a sister that no one has seen in years.' See what I mean." It all comes out rushed the way stuff does when you're trying to explain something to someone without them assuming anything.

Nya sits and thinks for a moment. "Do you think there is any way we could contact her," she says looking up with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"I've been trying. We can keep trying but there's no telling were she is."

"I think I might have an idea," says an all to familiar voice behind me. Nya jumps up and takes a defencive stance but I just turn slowly and come face to face with a mirror image of my self with a ponytail wearing a 'I got mad ninja skills... and stuff' shirt.

"R-rr-robin," I stutter.

"Been a long time ... brother.

ROBIN'S POV

"R-rr-robin," jay says.

"Been a long time ... brother." He just stands there staring at me while the girl behind him drops her stance and looks at me like I am a alien. "So what you been doing. I hear you've saved ninjago a couple times." They just stand there trying to regain they're wits. The girl speaks first.

"Who are you?" Jay is still just standing there like a statue.

"That is an excellent question. I am Robin, Jay's sister. And you are."

"I'm Nya. Jay's fionce. How old are you." Ahh here was the question that I always waited for.

"I am the same age as jay here." Before she can ask I say," no niether of us are adopted. We are twins. I'm guessing he hasn't told about you about me. Well he hasn't seen me in years so that's expected."

"Why were you gone?"

"Long story. So your going to marry my brother. When's the wedding?"

"In a week. But I don't have any bridesmaid's."

"Well if its bridesmaids you then I can be you bridesmaid. And I got a couple friends who could be bridesmaids."

"That would be amazing. What do you think Jay," she says turning to my frozen brother.

My brother shakes his head and seems to regain his tounge. "I think that would be awesome. Um... Robin where were you? And why did you decide show up now?"

"Lets just say I've been a long way away. And I chose to come back because someone called me and told me to come here. Said his name was Sensei Wu? Well any way I'm here." I'm holding some of the truth back and Jay can tell. I know he will ask me later.

"So... what now."

"Now," says a voice behind me," jay will show you to your room then you all can prepare for the wedding and that includes getting the others here."

I turn and see a old man with a long white beard and a walking stick wearing a white kamono.

"Sensei Wu. Good to see you. How did you find my sister?" This was sensei Wu. So this is who called me.

"Spirit smoke," he answers simply. Huh. "Show your sister to her room then call the others."

"Yes sensei," jay said bowing. "Come on Robin your room is this way." Jay leads me away to a room in the monestary with orange walls that have beautiful gold stars on them.

"So who does he mean by 'others'?"

"He means my friends that also trained here. They're coming early to the wedding to help prepare. I'll go call them."

"And I'll call the girls to see if they're up for it."

**Me-So that's the first chapter. I will try to update every weekend and if I cant update one weekend I'll try to let you know ahead of time. I will ask a weekly question so here it is.**

**-How many ninjago sets do you own if any? I think I own seven if not more.**

**Jay- You own seven.**

**Me- Ugh you are so annoying.**

**CrazyAuthoress out. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me- Here's the new update. Hope you like it. And by the way I've counted since last chapter and I have 7 Ninjago sets. Expensive Ninjago sets the biggest costing more than $100. I got the three most expensive for Christmas. Of cource as soon as I got them the Final Battle sets came out and I now want the golden dragon set and the temple of light set. Aren't the Ninja's komonos awesome!. Well here it is. Enjoy! Again I don't own ninjago and probably never will though that would be A-W-E-S-O-M-E.**

**Jay- Calm down sis. Get your head out of the clouds**

**Me- *smolders and glares daggers at jay* Oh and thank you to Lya200 for being my first reviewer. It means so much to me that you care enough to review. And if spinner sets do count which they do then I actually have 8 sets. I totally forgot about my spinner set. Plus the official guide that came with a Jay mini figure. This chapters for you Lya200.**

ROBIN'S POV

I just get off the phone with Sarre. Her and Amber are in as bridesmaids and they're coming to help prepare and decorate. I walk out to tell nya they were in. On my way to her room I stop and stare out the monestary door. Coming up the hill is giant car like thing shooting fire out of some boosters on its top. I step back further in to the hallway as it comes full speed into the monestary and swings around in the court yard coming to a stop. The top pops off and out jumps jay in a blue ninja gi followed by a boy in a red gi a boy in a white gi and a boy in a gold gi.

I walk up to jay and say," okay do you always risk injury like that cause if you do I need to put you on a leash." Jay gives me a what do you think look while the others just stare. I start by slapping my right cheek full force and jays head whips to the side. He grabs his hair and pulls which causes a burning sensation on my head. I bite my arm and jay starts tickleing him self and we both start to laugh.

The ninja in white steps forward and says," Jay who is this and why are you both acting so strange."

Then the red ninja says," please tell me you don't have a girlfriend behind my sisters back." At this I make a disgusted face.

"Me? His girlfriend? You have got to be joking. Even if that wasn't weird I am way out of his league."

"Guys," jay says. "This is my sister Robin. Robin these are my friends the one in White's Zane the one in gold is Lloyd and the one in red is nya's brother kai." The others are stock still for a moment before bursting into chatter.

"You didn't tell us you had a sister," they say in unision.

"Yeah well until now I hadn't seen her in four years. And for why we were acting strange, and Zane you have no room to talk, we are twins. You know how twins can sometimes feel each others pain. Well we are rare twins that can feel each others pain."

"Your right Zane has no room to talk but still that was alittle strange."

"Well deal with it." Then I realise that I was still in my pajamas. "One second, let me go change." I dash inside then walk out wearing my 'I'm a ninja. You can't see me' shirt. They looked at my shirt and I blush. "Okay. When I packed I didn't know I would be hanging out with a bunch of ninja," I explain.

"So robin," kai says. "Tell us about yourself." He is leaning back against the vehicle thing.

"Well what do you want to know? Unlike most people would think, jay and I are not that similar."

"Well," Lloyd says. "What are you afraid of? Spiders? Scorpions? Snakes?"

"Ha ha. Nice try but the only thing I'm afraid of are dragons and they aren't real. So don't even try to scare me. It won't work." For some reason they all get a knowing smile on their face. "What?"

But instead of anwsering my question jay says, "speaking of dragons where's Cole our 'fearless leader'."

"I'm sure he's putting ultra away. I mean you can't just let him fly around." Who the heck is ultra. Then a giant creature flies by.

"If I wasn't sane I would have sworn that was a dragon." All the guys grin then it lands and I faint because standing in front of me is a giant four headed dragon.

COLE'S POV

I land ultra and jump off to see the guys standing over two figures on the ground. Soon I realise one is jay and the other is a girl. "What the heck happened?"

"Robin fainted which caused jay to faint," Zane says simpily. "Why are you so late. You've missed a lot."

"Sorry had to pick up my cousin and her friend. Said something about being nya's bridesmaids." Then my cousin Sarre jumps down off ultra followed by her friend Amber. I swear you could see Kai and Lloyd's eyes turn to hearts and pop out of they're heads. Then kai seems to regain his speech.

"So y'all are here for the wedding." They both nod before seeing the form on the ground the guys refered to as robin.

"Robin," they say simotaniosly dashing to the girl.

"Cole I told you not to fly over here with ultra. Robin is deathly afraid of dragons. She faints when she see any thing that looks like one. Who's that?," they say glancing at jay.

"That's jay, and last time I checked he doesn't faint when he sees a dragon. And am I the only one who doesn't know who that is," I say pointing to the girl who's name I think is robin.

"Right now lets just get her out of here so she won't faint again when she wakes up." Kai has a point so while Lloyd and Zane grab jay, I grab the girl and we all head in so we can get this sorted out.

**Me- So that's it for this chapter. Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm typing this on my kindle. Also if I use any unusual words that you don't understand tell me and I will limit my vocabulary. **

**Amber- Show off. Just because your taking advanced classes you think your so much smarter than us.**

**Me- * ignores Amber* I'm just a smart kid. So question of the week.**

**-Who is your favorite ninja and dragon (from the old series when there was four, or ultra), and if you were a ninja what would be your name color and element? I would be Robin (sound familiar), my element would be light, and my color would be orange. (It would have been gold but then Lloyd's transformation in the last episode.) New season of Ninjago coming in late 2013. Can't wait.**

**CrazyAuthoress out. PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Jay- So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. You know as Robin writes this shes just making it up as she goes along. She has no clue who the bad guys are gonna be. Maybe she'll find out by the end of this chapter. She has no clue. In fact she didn't know how many Oc's she would need. She keeps adding in more just going "um I need a character there so there name is blab and they will come in because blab blab blab." She is such an amatuer writer. Oh well. So here it is. She does not own Ninjago or any Ninjago characters.**

**Me- Jay what are you doing in here.**

**Jay- Gotta go bye. *runs out of room***

**Me- *chases* GET BACK HERE SO I CAN POUND YOU.**

SARRE'S POV

We walked in Cole carrying an unconscious Robin and two other ninja carrying the boy named Jay. We waited for hours not talking so we could give the two a chance to explain. The ninja in gold keeps starring at me. He is kinda cute with his tussled blond hair and that easy smile. Behind his eyes though I can see sorrow and wisdom that only past difficulties could bring. He must have been through many struggles in life. Mabye families problems.

A few hours after they fainted Robin and Jay start coming to. "So Robin you gonna tell us who this is and why he fainted when you did? Cole said he wasn't afraid of dragons," is the first thing I say.

"Before I anwser any questions, who's Cole and why did a dragon land on the roof of the monestary?" Well I guess those questions were to be expected. "Jay would you like to explain?," she says turning to the boy.

"Uh well we have a pet dragon. His name is ultra. And this is Cole," he says turning to my cousin.

ROBIN'S POV

I turn to look at the new comer. He has a black ninja gi on and black shaggy hair. His smile is easy and confidant like he knows he won't lose, no matter the game. If you asked me he looks to cocky for his own good. But it suits him.

"Ok you've anwsered my questions so I'll answer yours. But I won't object if you ask jay some questions as well. He is part of this to. Okay I am robin. This is my twin brother jay. And as for why we fainted at the same time. We're rare even for twins. We can feel each others pain. So say if I slap my self, jay will act as if he's been slapped." Cole just stares. Ha take that pretty boy. Sarre and Amber are thinking.

"You mean to tell me that jay has a twin sister?," Cole says. He obviously doesn't believe it.

"That would explain a lot of your more questionable behavior," Amber states. I put a mock hurt look on.

"Being a twin has nothing to do with it my dear Amber. Can someone tell him to stop looking at me like that," I say referring to Cole.

"I got him," Sarre says before she gives him a good hard slap. "Get it together cousin. Stop starring at my friend."

"How do you know my sister," jay says finally speaking. The other boys just sit quietly taking it all in.

Amber, Sarre, and I exchanged a glance. "They've been traveling with me for the past four years." I really didn't want him to find out.

"And where have you been," he says his voice cracking with all the sadness he is holding in.

"Never mind that. What matters is that I'm here now." For a while at least. But I won't tell him that. "So should we go find Nya. We have a wedding to plan." With that we exit the room. That was close. Why is it so hard to to tell my twin were I've been for the past four years. I just hope I lost them.

AMBER'S POV

We follow robin and jay to nya's room. It has a bunch of weapons cluttered around as well as a lot of tools. Covering a that though are different arrangements for the wedding. The girl I take to be Nya is flipping through a magazine full of dresses when we walk in.

"Nya the bridesmaids and groomsmen have arrived," jay says. Nya looks up to see us all standing there.

"Oh your all here already. And on such short notice?"

"We came with Cole," I say. "He's Sarre's cousin."

"Wait. You rode that dragon. Couldn't you have told your cousin that it would give me a heart attack. Some friend you are." Robin turns away crossing her arms and fuming.

"Any way," Sarre says trying to distract us arguing friends. "What do we need to do?" Nya thinks for a moment before answering.

"Well I still need a wedding dress. And we need to chose bridesmaid dresses. So us girls can go to ninjago city and the boys can do something here." The boys look crest fallen that she didn't think to give them a specific job. "Unless y'all wanna go dress shopping," she teases.

At this the boys run out of the room. "Now," robin says. "How we gonna get to ninjago city?"

"We can take the Destiny's Bounty. Your brother just finished the final repairs. She's sky worthy again."

"Sure," I say before robin can object. Next thing I know we are on a flying ship on our way to ninjago city.

"Okay one thing I'm afraid of is heighttts," robin wails clinging to me. When we get there we land in front of Bridal Best one of the best dress shops in all of ninjago. We go in and find the perfect dresses. Robin insists that the dresses be down to our ankles and have open legs for more mobility. I have travled with robin long enough to have an idea why. The dresses are blue with a red sash across the middle. Nya's dress is white with blue trim around the edges with a lacework sash in a phinex pattern around the middle. Shes going to borrow my pearl necklace and wear her mothers old bracelet. Its perfect.

**Me- Sorry if this chapter was boring and slow. I had to cover that. Then with the dresses the way the dresses were will be very important. And I had to cover the something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Also in the middle of this chapter I thought of some bad guys. So that's good. There will be more action in the next one including fighting I promise. **

**Cole- Yeah sure you do. Of course you won't come through.**

**Me- * ignores cole* And a new OC. Nova. So ? Of the week.**

**-If you could bring one inanimate object to life what would it be? I would so bring my legos to life. And if not my legos then my pokemon cards. I am such a dork.**

**Cole- Yes you are.**

**Me- I'm ignoriong you. Please review people. ****Oh and when enough people review on all my fanfics I plan on doing an award fic. But not just any award fic. This fic will include all my fandoms which means even ones that I haven't posted the fic for yet. So review if you want me to do it.**

**CrazyAuthoress225 out. PEACE**


End file.
